The Search for the Producer
by Cronomon
Summary: When the Producer mysteriously disappears one day Makoto and Yukiho take it upon themselves to find him. And what's this? Jupiter's involved too? Twoshot. A response to xXxWoLfwrIT3rxXx's challenge!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The iDOLMASTER.**

**A response to xXxWoLfwrIT3rxXx's challenge in the Idol Challenges! Involving Makoto, Yukiho, and a missing Producer! I really hope you like it and I hope to have the next chapter up soon.**

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Yukiho's doing pretty well," Makoto commented offhandedly as she and the other idols on break watched the second group's rehearsal. She took a sip from her water bottle and then glanced around to see if anyone else agreed.<p>

Haruka, of course, was all for it. "You're right! She's so much more confident in her movements than she was a few weeks ago."

"Her steps are still a little bit shaky," Chihaya observed, "but there's no denying that she's certainly improved."

Makoto grinned—it was good to know that all those nights spent practicing with the timid girl had paid off. She made a note to tell Yukiho what their peers had said later so that they could work on getting better. Surely Yukiho would be thrilled by the compliments awarded to her.

"Alright," their dance instructor announced once the number was finished, "good work, girls. I think we're done for today. Just make sure to practice so we don't have to go over what we already did."

"Thank you!"

As the girls were packing up and getting rehydrated, the Producer approached them, smiling kindly. "Hey, everyone," he greeted. "Good work today. I'm glad to see you're all working hard."

"Thanks, Producer-san," Haruka replied eagerly, her words echoed by a few others.

"You should all take a little break now. Be sure to check your schedules and see what else you have to do for today, though. Miki, we have a commercial shooting to get to in about fifteen minutes so make sure you're ready by then, okay?"

"Right!"

The Producer nodded, apparently satisfied by her enthusiasm, and then bid his farewell and left.

Once he was gone, Makoto nudged Yukiho, inviting her to come along to check the schedule. Makoto herself was sure she didn't have anything else to do for the remainder of the day so she wanted to know if Yukiho was also free.

"Maybe we could hang out today," she suggested.

After all, there was never anything wrong with spending time with your friend.

* * *

><p>"You did great, Yukiho," Makoto assured her, trying not to smile as the brown-haired idol fretted over how her practice had been. "Even Chihaya said so, and we all know how hard it is to get her approval."<p>

Yukiho only shook her head as the two continued down the street. They'd decided to go out to lunch together and from there decide how to spend the rest of the day, and so were now headed to a nearby café. "I was still slower than everyone else," she pointed out quietly.

"No, I think that was just Mami being too fast," Makoto replied in a thoughtful voice. She paused, running the last dance through her head, and then nodded confirmation. "Yeah, she was rushing it. You were fine."

"Are you sure?"

Makoto blinked, paused, and then laughed, running a hand through her spiky hair. At this, Yukiho stopped in her tracks and turned to face her, eyes wide as though she'd taken the meaning behind the laugh as something completely different.

"I'm sorry," Makoto said with an apologetic look in her eyes. She looked at Yukiho's concerned face and grinned. "You're just so funny. You were amazing during practice but you're still so worried over it. Just trust me when I say you did great."

A slight tilting of the head. An earnest smile.

Yukiho felt the heat rise to her face and promptly turned away. "O-okay... thank you, Makoto-chan."

The two continued their walk in peace, Makoto having changed the subject so they could talk more easily. After a few minutes they arrived at the café and selected a table inside so as to avoid the possibility of having any fans see them.

"I'm really hungry," Makoto said idly. "Ah, this looks good. Yukiho, what're you gonna have?"

"Ah... maybe just some tea."

"What? Come on, it's lunch and we just finished practice. You have to have something filling. Here, I'll order for you. Excuse me, miss!"

Yukiho sat in uncomfortable silence as Makoto placed both their orders. Was it considered childish to have your friend have to order something for you? She hoped she wasn't being a bother to Makoto. Quickly, she shook the thought out of her head. Makoto was her friend, surely she wouldn't think something like that.

"Thank you very much," Makoto said with a bright smile to their waitress.

Said waitress struggled to keep her legs from collapsing and wobbled away.

Makoto looked on with worry. "It looks like she's limping. Do you think she's okay?" When Yukiho didn't respond she turned around to see her friend in apparent deep thought over something. "Yukiho? What's up?"

"Oh!" Yukiho's head snapped up and she blinked twice before smiling nervously. "I'm sure she's fine. Just... maybe next time I should do the talking, okay?"

"If you say so." Makoto still looked confused but agreed anyways. "So, is there anything in particular you wanna do after this?"

Yukiho tilted her head slightly, thinking over this. "Not really," she answered, "I guess I'm okay with anything. What about you, Makoto-chan?"

The boyish idol shrugged. "There's nothing I have in mind that I'm dying to do. It's just that..." she trailed off suddenly in a thoughtful tone. After a few moments she folded her arms against her chest and closed her eyes in concentration, looking for all the world like she was making a life or death decision. "Hey, Yukiho?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you think people start conversations with 'so'?"

"... I'm not too sure. Maybe because they have nothing else to say?" Yukiho couldn't help wondering just where this question had come from. "I mean, it's a little hard to just jump right into a conversation."

Makoto nodded. "That's true. But why 'so'? Why not something like 'oh' or 'hey'."

"Well, that's not unheard of. But I guess 'so' just comes a little more naturally."

"Good point." Makoto considered this for a few seconds more and then nodded again, apparently satisfied. "That makes sense. Thanks, Yukiho!"

"No problem."

"Hey, is it alright if I visit your place?"

"Eh?"

Yukiho gave a start at the sudden question and then immediately ducked her head in embarrassment. Makoto only laughed, seeming amused at her friend's timid behavior.

"I'm sorry," she said sheepishly. "Was that too sudden? The idea just sort of popped into my head so..."

"No, I should apologize," Yukiho mumbled. Then she realized that she shouldn't be mumbling and took a drink of water before replying in a clearer voice, "I... don't mind at all. Come to think of it, Makoto-chan, you've never been to my house, have you?"

Makoto shook her head. "Nope! That's why I'm kind of eager to visit. Are you sure your parents won't have any trouble with it?"

"My father's away on business right now, but I don't think my mother would mind."

"That's great! In that case, I'll have to impose on you."

Yukiho smiled and Makoto grinned back. Just then, the waitress reappeared with their food, placing the plates on the table (and strangely seeming to avoid looking at Makoto whilst doing so) before hurrying away once again.

"Hm... wonder if it's a busy day or something."

"Ah. Yeah. That must be it."

* * *

><p>Makoto practically did a double take upon sight of Yukiho's house. "That's where you live?"<p>

"Um... yes..."

"Wow, it's huge!" The delight in Makoto's voice caught Yukiho slightly off guard. "You seriously grew up here? That must've been great! Your father really works hard, huh?" Makoto then paused, eyeing the front yard warily. "Wait, who're those sketchy looking guys over there?"

Yukiho winced as they approached the men guarding the entrance of her mansion. One of them, upon seeing Yukiho, turned and opened the large gate that sealed the path to the building and the other one bowed dutifully.

"Welcome back, Yukiho-ojousama." Both men greeted.

"Thank you," Yukiho nodded meekly and the two straightened up again. She turned back to Makoto, who had gone completely wide-eyed, and chuckled quietly. "Come on, Makoto-chan."

"Oh... yeah."

Once they'd gotten inside the house and properly greeted Yukiho's mother, they both headed up to Yukiho's room to decide what to do next. While there was always the possibility of practicing, that seemed a bit too tiring especially since this was a visit. So they settled for a conversation instead.

"Yukiho, are you some kind of princess?"

"What?"

And yet another unexpected question arose.

Yukiho shook her head slowly, giving her friend an incredulous look. "Of course not. What would make you think that?"

"You've got a huge house and a bunch of servants everywhere," Makoto replied in all seriousness. "When we walked in there were people offering us hot towels and stuff. They even call you 'ojousama'."

"I'm sorry. Is it uncomfortable for you?"

"No, not at all. I'm just wondering if you're a princess."

"Oh... well... I'm not."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite sure."

Makoto leaned forward, studying the shorter girl carefully as though that would determine whether or not she was of royalty. Yukiho only smiled, happy to play along. Finally, Makoto said, "Are you lying to me?"

"I wouldn't lie to you, Makoto-chan," Yukiho responded honestly. "I'm really not a princess. I promise."

Makoto actually looked convinced by that, leaning back and smiling cheerfully. "Okay then. Sorry."

"It's no problem." Yukiho laughed briefly. "You're funny too, you know. You seemed so set on it. My father just hired a bunch of servants to maintain the household and keep it clean. It's not as though I'm from an old, important family."

"Is that so?" Makoto rubbed the back of her head. This time she was the one looking embarrassed. "I guess I was looking too far into it." And without missing a beat a gleam appeared in her eye as she exclaimed, "Hey, Yukiho!"

Not seeming too surprised by the sudden subject changes anymore, Yukiho dutifully answered. "Yes, Makoto-chan?"

"You write poems, don't you?"

"... no..."

"Yeah you do. I heard you talking about them to the Producer."

As soon as she saw the flash of recognition (and despair) in her friend's eyes Makoto knew she'd won.

"Yukiho, you have to let me see them!"

"I... I'd prefer if you didn't, actually."

"Aw, come on. Please?" Makoto immediately turned on her puppy-dog eyes, looking at Yukiho in a begging manner. "I'd love to read your work. I'm sure they're great. They're by you, after all."

Yukiho only shifted uncomfortably, averting her gaze to the floor before her. "Um... I..."

"I wouldn't make fun of them.

"I know... I just..."

Of course she trusted Makoto. She knew that the boyish idol wouldn't ever do anything that she thought would hurt Yukiho's feelings, and she was always so kind to her. Encouraging her, practicing with her, and really just being with her. Yukiho loved that about Makoto. She knew that the least she could do was show her something she wanted to see. This was what friends did anyways- share things.

But still...

Immediately sensing that something might go wrong very quickly, Makoto straightened, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry. I was being annoying, wasn't I? You don't have to show me if you don't want to."

And there it was again, her perfect understanding of everything. Yukiho couldn't help the shame that came over her, even if it was unnecessary. _I could at least do something for her sometime..._

"No, it's okay, Makoto-chan. I don't mind." Taking in a deep breath, Yukiho stood up, heading over to her desk drawer and opening it. After a few moments of rummaging around her many poems, she finally found one she liked and took it out, handing it over to Makoto with a smile. "I hope you like it."

Rather than diving right into it, Makoto looked at the brown-haired girl worriedly. "Are you sure it's okay? I didn't mean to be so pushy."

"I really don't mind," Yukiho insisted. "In fact, I'd love to hear your feedback on it. Please be honest."

"Okay then... Thanks, Yukiho."

It really was a good poem. Even if it wasn't written in the traditional Japanese style, Makoto found herself amazed by the complexity and maturity of it. Upon finishing it, Makoto eagerly complimented it and Yukiho smiled bashfully.

The rest of the day was spent in peace, the two of them reading over Yukiho's several poems and Makoto enjoying every single one.

* * *

><p>"I'm really sorry for troubling you last night. I didn't mean to stay so late."<p>

"Makoto-chan, I already told you it's fine. Besides, I had a lot of fun."

"Your poems were great. Thanks for letting me read them."

Yukiho smiled, gratefully accepting the praise. "I'm just glad you liked them."

The next morning found the pair walking together towards the agency, Makoto having stayed so late that she wound up spending the night at Yukiho's. They were sure that today wouldn't be nearly as relaxing as the previous one, as having two consecutive days off was practically unheard of, and so were trying to get their last few minutes of freedom in before returning to their usual busy idol lives.

Unfortunately, these few minutes were even less than they'd anticipated, as they soon found out once they'd reached the agency.

Yukiho stopped in her tracks, eyes wide in surprise and dread at the sight. "Makoto-chan... is that...?" her voice caught, unwilling to finish the sentence.

"Yeah." Makoto had also paused, although the expression on her face would probably be more akin to fury. Fury at whoever had done something to her agency that would require a police car to be parked in front of it.

"Just what the hell happened here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh cliffhanger! Although I guess it should already be pretty obvious what happened so in the end... it's not really much of a cliffhanger. Aw. Well, anyways, all the search scenes and the epic conclusion happen in the next chapter so I hope you're interested enough to read it!<strong>

**I'm sorry if Makoto saying 'hell' seems out of character. She's just kind of upset and worried and I think I read somewhere that when she gets like that her manner of speaking is a lot rougher. Just to warn you, there will probably be more of it in the next chapter too. **

**Also, the thing about Makoto asking Yukiho if she was a princess was because of the theories going around that Yukiho's father is a yakuza (since he has all these servants and apparently Yukiho was almost kidnapped by gang members once).**

**Anyways, thanks for reading the first chapter and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Producer-san is _missing_?" Makoto repeated in disbelief.

Ritsuko nodded seriously. The two of them plus Yukiho and a few other idols that'd arrived were discussing in the back of the room while Kotori spoke to the police officers at her desk. "As you all know," Ritsuko said quietly, "he took Miki to a commercial shooting yesterday a little after noon. However, when Miki was finished, she couldn't find him anywhere. A few of the workers said that he had left to go to another location, though, so she left it at that."

Here, she paused to let the information sink in. This did not sit well with some of the idols listening.

"And then, and then?" Ami leaned forward, treating the recap as though it were a mystery story being told for fun.

"And then he was never heard from again," Ritsuko replied simply. "He usually comes back to the office to wrap things up at the end of the day but neither Kotori nor I saw him so we had assumed he just went home early. But this morning he didn't show up either, and I messaged everyone who had appointments scheduled yesterday to see if any of them had seen him. No one did, meaning even if he did leave to meet up with someone else he never arrived."

Yukiho looked utterly horrified at the story, and although Makoto felt the same she took a deep breath to keep herself from showing it. After all, in situations like these it was best to keep a level head. Looking around to confirm, she saw that the idols present were herself, Yukiho, Mami, Ami, Hibiki and Chihaya. So this would have to be her search team...

"I can assume you've already tried calling him?" Makoto spoke up, instinctively taking the lead.

"Correct," Ritsuko answered. "But his cell's been turned off, which is already pretty suspicious."

"Have you gotten in touch with Miki yet?"

"About half an hour ago. That's how we heard that he left her to go to a different location. She also added that he hadn't said good-bye to her before leaving and because of that she has a feeling he didn't actually switch locations."

Chihaya nodded slowly and said, "That's a fair point. Producer-san always says good-bye before leaving, doesn't he?"

"Is she on her way here now?"

"Even as we spoke she was rushing out the door," Ritsuko confirmed.

Makoto frowned as she thought over this. "Well, she's late. When did you decide to call the police over?"

"Not too long before you and Yukiho appeared. Although Hibiki did arrive before you two."

Hibiki folded her arms against her chest with a sigh. "I was freaking out when the police car pulled up as I was walking in but Ritsuko-san wouldn't even tell me what'd happened. She wanted to wait 'till more people arrived."

"That's no good, Hibikin," Ami scolded. "Chihaya-oneechan was here before any of us so she was waiting the longest! Right, Chihaya-oneechan?"

"Eh? No, I don't mean I'm complaining," Hibiki protested.

Mami, ignoring the other two, piped up, "This is just like a mystery game! Ne, ne, Makochin, are you gonna be the hero detective? Yukipyon can be your heroine! 'The Search for the Missing Nii-chan'! Ufufu, doesn't that sound cool?"

"Um..." Makoto smiled, unsure how to respond to her.

"Oh yeah!" Ami ditched her discussion with Hibiki to join her sister. "You can put together all the clues and stuff to figure out who kidnapped Nii-chan!"

Makoto opened her mouth, closed it, and then opened it again and said, "Kidnapped?"

Well, thinking over the facts it wasn't too hard to believe that the twins would arrive at that conclusion. Chihaya had been right when she said that the Producer never left without saying good-bye to whomever he was working with, so even what the workers had told Miki about him leaving to another location was a little sketchy. If that were the case, then that meant the workers had lied to Miki... but why would they do that?

Or perhaps the Producer had actually said good-bye but Miki just hadn't heard him? No, Miki always paid special attention to him, there was no way she would miss something he said to her.

"You think Producer-san was kidnapped?" Ritsuko sounded reasonably skeptical, eyeing the two in a way that suggested she was sure they weren't taking this seriously.

Ami and Mami both looked at her, practically mirroring her disbelief.

"Where else would Nii-chan be?" Mami pointed out rather bluntly.

Before Makoto could think it through any more Yukiho began pulling on her sleeve. Glancing over, she saw that her friend's eyes were lowered, watching the floor forlornly. Her jaw was clenched to prevent herself from whimpering but the way she was trembling gave the entire thing away.

"Yukiho..."

A pang of sympathy resounded within Makoto as she recalled how close Yukiho had been to the Producer. He'd been the one to help her face her fears and gently coax the potential she had as an idol out. Yukiho felt as though she owed everything to him, and now, even though they'd only just heard the news, she seemed as though she were about to completely fall apart.

Of course, everyone in 765 Pro had loved him, and just knowing he was missing would undoubtedly have a negative effect on the company as a whole. But looking around their current group, Chihaya was as blank-faced as ever and Hibiki, Mami, and Ami were busy discussing mystery movies.

Right now this was Yukiho who was hurting, and she was the one Makoto would always protect.

"Ritsuko-san," Makoto announced, "let me look for him."

"What?"

Even if it was Ritsuko who'd said it, Makoto knew that everyone was thinking the same thing. All eyes were on her now, even Kotori's, who had at some point finished relaying the details to the policemen.

"I promise I will find Producer-san, so please let me look for him," Makoto continued. "I... I think Mami and Ami are right. Producer-san was probably kidnapped. I think I've already figured out about half of it so if you let me go I'm sure I could figure out the rest. I know I have things scheduled for today but if you could cancel them-"

"Makoto, do you even know what you're saying?" Ritsuko cut her off sharply. She was now speaking in her producer voice, which was already enough to make most people give up in an argument, but Makoto stood her ground. Upon seeing this, Ritsuko continued, "You barely know anything that just happened and you have no experience in this sort of situation. Just leave it to the police and do your work. I'm sure Producer-san will be back soon."

"The police don't take company rivalries into account. And even if they do it'll probably be too late by then."

"What do you mean by 'too late'?"

Honestly, Makoto didn't know herself. But seeing Yukiho look so sad was already unforgivable, so there was no going back now. "I'll find Producer-san! Why don't you believe me?"

"It's not as though I don't believe you, I just..."

"If you believe me then let me go."

Ritsuko looked infuriated, and this was not helped by Ami, Mami, and Hibiki who were eagerly cheering Makoto on. Chihaya, standing beside them, looked as though she wanted to intervene but didn't know how to so remained silent instead.

"Do you even know where to start?" the former idol demanded.

"I wouldn't be insisting if I didn't."

"And what happens if you can't find Producer-san?"

"I'll come back here and accept my defeat."

"So this is a game to you."

"I didn't say that!"

"Then what are you trying to prove?" Ritsuko prompted. "Why are you pushing so hard for this?"

"I can find Producer-san quicker than those policemen."

"So is this something you want to prove to yourself?"

"I want to bring Yukiho's smile back!"

The room became so quiet librarians would kill for it. Save for the simultaneous laughing fit the Futami twins suddenly had. "So cool! Makochin really is the prince of 765 Pro!"

Hibiki just looked amused while Chihaya was more startled by the sudden statement. Even Ritsuko seemed to be at a loss for words as she stared at Makoto. Kotori was off having one of her daydreams and wishing she had a camera with her.

As far as Makoto could tell, she was just a few more words away from convincing the female producer. So with a calm voice filled with resolve, she said, "Of course I want Producer-san back too, and so long as he's gone Yukiho will be sad. I know I can find him soon- today even. So please give me this chance, Ritsuko-san."

Ritsuko could already see she was losing the battle, as she sighed, "What if it becomes dangerous?"

"I'm strong. I can take care of it."

"That's not the right answer, Makoto."

"I'll come back immediately."

"... Alright then," she finally relented. "Go find him. I'll take care of your schedule."

Makoto grinned and nodded. "Thank you, Ritsuko-san. I definitely won't fail." And without another word she turned and left, Ami and Mami's cheers following her out of the building.

Ritsuko sighed again and rubbed her head. "That was too much so early in the morning... Hey, Yukiho. What's on your mind?"

The brown-haired girl hadn't said a word the entire time, but now looked at Ritsuko with determination replacing her once horror-filled eyes. "Let me go with Makoto-chan," she said simply.

"Not you too..."

"Aw, come on, Ricchan! Let her go," Mami encouraged.

"Yeah, she's Makochin's heroine!" Ami agreed.

Hibiki shrugged and added, "You can't have a hero without the heroine by his side, you know."

"Oh, why not." Ritsuko clearly wasn't in the mood for another argument. "Just stay close to her, okay? And no matter what do _not_ let her get into any dangerous situations. Come back as soon as you start feeling uncomfortable."

"Thank you, Ritsuko-san."

* * *

><p>"We're going to 961 Pro first."<p>

Yukiho blinked in surprise. "Why them?" She was sure that they hadn't been mentioned at all earlier. Although Makoto had said something about rival companies... She gasped. "You think they kidnapped Producer-san?"

"I've got a feeling, yeah."

"I didn't think they would stoop so low..."

"Well, we can't know for sure until we confront them about it. But here's my theory: Kuroi finally got the idea to kidnap the man in charge of 765 Pro's idols rather than the idols themselves. So when Producer-san was at Miki's commercial shooting, Kuroi got some of his own guys to pretend to be workers there and get him, and then lie to Miki about it. If that's true Producer-san might just be at their building."

Yukiho was silent for a few moments as she thought this over, and then she said, "That's a good idea. But why does he want to kidnap Producer-san in the first place? If this is a hostage situation wouldn't he send over a message asking for something in return? But we're here trying to figure this entire thing out."

Makoto nodded. "I did consider that. All I could come up with was that Kuroi just wants to get some sick pleasure out of watching us struggle without Producer-san. But 765 Pro's stronger than that. We'll show him."

And so they continued their walk. Compared to yesterday and this morning, their pace was much brisker and their movements noticeably stiffer. Makoto in particular had a deep frown on her face as she walked, occasionally getting so lost in thought that by the time she snapped out of it she realized she had to wait for Yukiho to catch up.

"I'm sorry, Yukiho," she apologized after the second time. "We don't have to go as fast. It's still morning, after all. We have a lot of time"

"No, I should apologize," Yukiho replied, panting for breath. "I'm holding you back even though I asked Ritsuko-san to let me follow you..."

Despite the situation, Makoto found herself smiling at her friend's words. There it was again, that belief that she was nothing but a nuisance. "Yukiho," she said gently, "thank you for coming with me. I really appreciate it. You don't have to worry about anything- I promise I won't let you get hurt."

"Makoto-chan, that's wrong," Yukiho said abruptly. Ignoring the surprised look on the boyish idol's face, she straightened up and approached her, leaning forward so that they were face-to-face. "I should be thanking you. Not the other way around."

"Hm...?"

"For all those things you said back at the office. You... you've always been so kind to me... Encouraging me, helping me practice, and last night when you read my poems. Th-thank you, Makoto-chan. I know that now's not really a good time for all this but... thank you."

Suddenly, Yukiho found herself in a tight hug, Makoto's arms wrapped firmly around her. She felt her face steadily become warmer as she registered what was going on and squeaked.

"You're great, Yukiho." Makoto's voice was muffled as her face was buried in Yukiho's shoulder, but the smaller girl could still understand every word.

And somehow that was all she needed to hear.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean he's not here?"<p>

Touma threw a sneer at the two girls, obviously getting some satisfaction when Yukiho inched closer to Makoto. "What, does 765 Pro's lack of talent deafen their own idols' ears? It's like I said, the old man hasn't been around since yesterday."

"Then where is he?" Makoto asked, keeping her voice calm and low.

The male idol shrugged, stretching his arms out leisurely and purposely drawing out his answer. Finally, he answered, "No idea. Why don't you try an abandoned building instead? Or maybe a dark alley. I'm sure he'll be in one of those."

"You," Makoto said very slowly and very deliberately, "are a jerk."

"Thanks for your feedback. Have a nice day."

* * *

><p>"Well that killed everything," Makoto grumbled.<p>

"Um... do you think maybe we really should try an abandoned building? That's usually where the bad guy is in books and stuff."

"I dunno... I guess if we pass by one on the way back we could check it out."

The two had exited the 961 Pro building and, having no other leads as their only one had been shot down immediately, decided to just head back to 765 Pro. It was humiliating for Makoto but she admitted that she didn't know what else to do and so had no choice but to admit defeat. After all that big talk, too...

"Hey, look, aren't those girls from 765 Pro?"

It was a painfully familiar voice accompanied by two painfully familiar boys. Makoto groaned inwardly- when she'd failed to see them in the Jupiter office she'd been hoping that she wouldn't have to run into them today. But _no_. Of course she and Yukiho would just have to run into them.

"What's up?" Shouta asked affably. "Looks like you're coming back from our place. Did Touma kick you guys out?"

"Friendly teammate you have there," Makoto replied sarcastically.

Hokuto held up his hands in mock surrender. "No need to be so testy. Is something wrong?"

Well, it couldn't be said that all of Jupiter were jerks. At least, not on purpose like a certain brunet.

"Where's the nearest abandoned building?" Yukiho asked.

"A couple blocks down," Shouta jabbed a thumb in the direction behind him. "Why? You need one?"

Makoto ran a hand through her hair and then shrugged. "Yeah, kind of. Thanks. And tell Touma he's a jerk."

The remaining two members of Jupiter laughed and Hokuto confirmed that they would. After a brief farewell they left and Makoto and Yukiho continued on their way, keeping an eye out for the abandoned building. Makoto couldn't help but feel that this was absolutely ridiculous but she didn't really want to get back to the agency and have to admit to Ritsuko that she was wrong. Besides, Yukiho seemed to be pretty convinced that there was something in the building so might as well try.

"Ah, is that it over there?" Makoto pointed out a tall building on the other side of the street. "Looks pretty abandoned if you ask me."

Yukiho nodded. "Yeah, that looks good. Let's check it out."

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Makoto strode casually into the lobby. Despite the sun shining brightly in the sky the interior of the building was plenty dark and dusty, but Makoto marched on without hesitation. "It doesn't seem that tall," she said, "so we can look at every floor. But knowing Kuroi he's so arrogant he's probably at the top. You up for it, Yukiho?"<p>

The shy idol seemed a bit apprehensive of the idea, but as she had been the one to suggest going to an abandoned building in the first place she knew she couldn't back out. That still didn't stop her legs from shaking as she followed.

Makoto smiled slightly and held out her hand. "You don't need to be scared. I'll protect you."

"I... I know." Yukiho grasped the offered hand and allowed Makoto to lead the way.

* * *

><p>It's not every day that you reach the top of a building and immediately have an old guy punch you, Makoto reflected. It's certainly an experience. She would've liked to muse over it a little more if it hadn't been for the fact that if she was lying winded from a blow there'd be no one to defend Yukiho.<p>

Hurting Yukiho was absolutely unforgivable. Lying there while Yukiho was getting hurt was even worse.

"Kuroi! Touch her and I'll kill you!"

The old man seemed surprised that she'd jumped back up so quickly after his attack. Yukiho was also staring at her (which was good because that meant she wasn't getting beat up) but she was crying, which was really, really bad. In the background Makoto could see the Producer sitting there all tied up, and she realized, well what do you know, Touma was telling the truth after all. This realization did not make her opinion of 961 Pro better.

"Yukiho!" Makoto ordered, not taking her eyes off of the rival company's president. "Get Producer-san."

Yukiho opened her mouth to say something, thought better of it, and immediately scurried past Kuroi. The old man scoffed and reached out an arm to grab her but was immediately knocked to the floor by a punch from Makoto.

"What did I tell you about touching her?" she growled. "Even just thinking about hurting her is punishable. You got that?"

"Well, aren't you a loyal friend," he sneered back. He rose back up, wiping his face where Makoto's blow had landed. "I could still sue you for attacking me, though."

"As if you've done nothing wrong by _kidnapping our producer_?"

Kuroi smirked. "All in good fun, isn't it? But you know, it was either him or an idol. Looking at things now I realize it would've been a lot more fun if I'd taken that girl accompanying you instead. For more reasons than one, really."

And Makoto got the urge to punch him again. But suddenly the Producer was there talking to the old man, and Yukiho was fussing over Makoto, especially the place where she'd been hit. And now they were all being led outside and into the daylight where people would be around to stop them if they got into a fight and Makoto wasn't sure if she should be happy about this or upset.

"Does it hurt? At all?" Yukiho asked, worry clear in her voice. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you to get punched like that."

Makoto decided it was a good thing. After all, it meant Yukiho wouldn't get involved and possibly hurt. "Are you kidding?" she grinned. "It's thanks to you that we found Producer-san at all. Can't have a good mystery without any fights, anyways."

"... I'm sorry, Makoto-chan."

"Hey, come on, it's not even your fault. Let's just let this trash bag go back to 961 Pro and we'll get back to Ritsuko-san, okay? Haha, I didn't expect the abandoned building thing to actually work."

The Producer was still talking to Kuroi, but Makoto didn't really care about that. Instead she grabbed Yukiho's hand and dragged her away. Of course she was happy that the Producer was safe but she didn't really want to be around the old man at the moment.

"Wasn't much of an adventure but it was still kind of fun, huh?"

"I... I guess."

"What's with the hesitation?" Makoto nudged her good-naturedly.

"You were really cool just now, Makoto."

This wasn't the answer she'd been expecting but she went along with it anyways. "You think so? Thanks. You did a good job, too. I'm glad you came along with me- otherwise I probably would've gotten into a pretty bad fight. Thanks to you it was all settled quickly."

"Oh, really?"

"Of course." Makoto laughed and let go of Yukiho's hand, preferring to sling an arm around her shoulder instead. "You're the heroine after all, Yukiho. And every hero needs one."

* * *

><p><strong>Did the ending seem rushed? I'm sorry if it did. And it became much more on Makoto's POV at the last scene, but I wasn't too sure how to write it any other way.<strong>

**I love Jupiter (even Touma despite how big of a jerk I made him seem like) so I really just had to put all of them in. And honestly, I was going to have Hibiki and the twins and Chihaya do some stuff. And then I remembered this was a Makoto and Yukiho story. So I apologize if you were hoping for some action from them but didn't get any.**

**Well, in any case, there's the finished story! It didn't actually wrap things up with the Producer but I wanted it to focus more on Makoto and Yukiho anyways. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
